Painting Memories
by Keely Jade
Summary: Who would have thought that taking a simple two minute walk would lead to something more? My second Kylanda fanfic. One shot. Pure fluff! R&R! :D


A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is my second Kylanda fanfic! I'm trying some new couples besides my main couple, Jandy. So, this fanfic is JUST for my bestie Annie (Juno227). Her birthday was earlier LAST month, but I was so busy working on "Life", I couldn't write for this one. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic, but most of all, I hope Annie enjoys it! (ILY ANNIE!)

Summary: Kyle and Amanda talk about Amanda's 13th birthday. She remembers her 13th birthday; she shared with her father, and shares her memories with Kyle.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kyle XY, or it's characters. I'd be happy to own Josh or Declan, though!

It was a late, humid, Thursday afternoon. A thick aroma of different varieties of food filled the air. Kyle took the hand of his girlfriend, Amanda Bloom. "Where are we going she inquired?" Her crème colored dress fell over her long, lean legs as she hopped off her front porch, intertwining her fingers with Kyle's. He gave her his special 'Amanda' smile. "For a walk," he answered. They turned out of the Bloom driveway, walking, and both silently smiling to themselves.

"Someone's having a party." Kyle pointed across the street, pointing at a house. Balloons hung everywhere around the house, kids ran running around, laughing and playing.

"That's Emily Philip's house. She's turning 13-years-old," Amanda explained. "I used to baby sit her when she was around 7."

"So they're having a birthday party for her?"

"Yes, people always make a big deal out of the 13th birthday. It's the day they become a teenager."

"What was your 13th birthday like?" he questioned.

"It was great," she said. Thoughts of her 13th birthday roamed through her head, she pictured her father giving her his present he made her. "My Dad painted me a family portrait, of him, my mother and me. I still have it, too." Amanda paused for a moment, remembering her father's smile when he gave it to her, his smile was big and brought her a smile.

"May I see it?"

"Sure," She beamed with a smile. They walked to Amanda's house, their hands entwined as they walked.

Amanda led the way up her porch, letting them in.

"It's in my room," she said, stopping at the end of the long, narrow staircase.

"I'll wait in the living room," Kyle said. He knew in his mind she didn't want him following her into her room.

"Okay," Amanda smiled, taking the stairs quickly. She opened the door, quick, too quickly. It hit the wall of her room, making a loud noise, making her jump. "Gosh!" she whispered under her breath in fright. Kyle heard the slam, frightened she was hurt, he ran up the stairs, running to an open room, knowing it was Amanda's.

"Amanda?!" He searched her room frantically. He saw her across the room, trying to get a framed painting of the wall. She looked at Kyle. "I heard a slam. Are you okay?" he asked her, calm now, seeing she was fine.

"I'm fine, Kyle," she smiled, answering his question.

He walked over to her side, reaching for the frame she was trying to get down. "Let me help." She nodded, letting him get it. He handed it to her after he got it down.

"Thank you," she thanked him, a glow in her eyes made him want to kiss her. As if she read his mind, she kissed him sweetly on the mouth, tasting the sweet taste of his lips against her own. He pulled away, knowing they were still in her bedroom. She walked to her bed, setting the painting down, carefully taking to from the frame.

"It looks the same as when he gave it to me," she whispered more to herself, than to Kyle.

"Your father," he started, she looked up at him, and he finished "he was a great artist."

"Painting was his thing. He would paint for hours at a time, and then when he was finished, he would hang his painting. A new masterpiece is what I would call them." Tears formed her eyes at the memory of he father. A piece of her that was missing was burning. Kyle pulled her into a hug.

"Amanda, please don't cry," he pleaded as if it killed him to see her hurt. "Your father wouldn't want you to cry that he's gone, but smile that he was here." She looked up at him and immediately stopped sobbing.

"Kyle," she said as if his name was something she's never said before, "You always know what to say." He smiled, guilty, knowing she was correct.

Kyle went home that night, knowing what he was going to do. He laid his pastels out on his desk, choosing a color, sketching the outline of Amanda's hair.

The next day, Kyle and Amanda met at Lancaster Park. Kyle had a picture he drew for her the night before, in hand. They sat down on a bench, in the center of the park, flowers surrounding them.

"This is for you," Kyle said, giving her the picture. It was a picture of Amanda with her father in the park, flowers surrounding them as flowers were surrounding Kyle and her at the moment.

"Kyle," she said breathlessly, looking at the picture. "You drew me a picture of me…and my father. How did you know what he looks like?"

"The family portrait you showed me last night," he explained. "And I chose the setting to be the park because I knew he used to take you here."

"Oh," she said remembering. She looked up at him, happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Kyle."

"Amanda, I know you miss your father," he said.

"I do," she said. "I do everyday. But you're right- don't cry because he's gone, smile because he was here." Amanda leaned over, kissing Kyle firmly, melting as the kiss deepened. And then as the kiss was broken, she said finally "I love you."


End file.
